


He Will Find Me

by Cumbercookie999



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbercookie999/pseuds/Cumbercookie999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is looking for The Arrow to get revenge for the death of his brother. What happens when they discover a certain blonde IT girl may know who is under the hood. Olicity is end result</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Arrow or anything Green Arrow related**

**This is my first story so any advice or comments are appreciated!!!**

 

A throbbing pain in her head dragged Felicity out of unconsciousness. She forced her eyes open only and tried to move her hands only to discover they had been tied behind her back. Surprisingly, she had no idea how, but her glasses were still perched on her nose. Felicity looked around, trying to see anything around her that could answer some of the questions running through her mind. Where am I?’ ‘How long have I been unconscious?’ ‘Who has kidnapped me?’ ‘Does Oliver know I'm missing yet?’

 

She tries to think back to when she was taken. The last thing she remembers was getting home around 3am after a long night in the Arrow Cave and feeling too energized for sleep. She had put one of her movies on and sat down to enjoy a tub of her mint choc chip ice cream, when everything goes black. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

 

From opening her eyes and looking around, it looks like she is in an old abandoned warehouse, probably located in the glades somewhere. The warehouse is small in size and absolutely filthy. Dirt covered the concrete floor and it smelt damp and mouldy. Felicity looks up towards a window and noticed the sun blaring through. She pushed her ear against her shoulder and breathes a sigh of relief when she feels her earring lightly scratch against her skin.

_‘The tracker in the earring will give Oliver something to follow when he realises I’m missing’,_ Felicity is grateful he insisted she wear the earrings. She looks up towards one of the windows and notices sunlight streaming in through the glass.

_‘It’s morning at least, hopefully Oliver has noticed I’m missing, since I’m never late to work’,_ Felicity knows he will come find her soon, like he always does.

 

She is startled from her thoughts as she hears a door open behind her, then footsteps echoing throughout the warehouse, growing louder as they get closer.

“Hello Ms. Smoak”, a man’s spoke from behind her.

His voice is hard, cold. Felicity moves to sit up, but was promptly dragged up onto her knees when the man grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head backwards. Felicity yelped loudly from the pain and her head throbbed harder from the sudden painful movement. “What do you want?” Felicity asked through gritted teeth, trying not to sound scared, but her voice trembled slightly. He laughed loudly, but it sounded forced. He knelt down so he was positioned close to her, an attempt to intimidate her no doubt. It was working, not that Felicity would admit that.

“I want to know who the Arrow is”, he spoke close to her ear, causing a shiver of fear to run through her.

“Even if I know who the Arrow is, which I don’t, I wouldn't tell you, although I am curious why you would think that I know him since nobody knows who he is”, Felicity voiced her thoughts out loud.

 

The man released her hair as he stood up. Felicity was able to look at him properly now. He was nicely dressed, someone she may have been interested in if he wasn't one of the scum ruining her city. He had a white button up shirt on underneath a black suit and a blue tie. The man had short, scruffy black hair, but his expression was empty, his eyes were cold and detached. He was watching her closely.

“My brother’s name was David Williams”, he spoke calmly. Felicity managed to swallow the gasp that was making its way up her throat but her eyes had widened slightly at her recognition. She knew he had noticed.

 

David Williams name was on the list but the Hood killed him last year before the undertaking happened and Oliver’s decision to change, to become the Arrow instead. David Williams was involved in a human trafficking ring, kidnapping young woman from Starling and other cities close by and smuggling the girls overseas to be sold to the highest bidder. The Hood tracked down the organisation and took them out. He was left with no choice but to kill David when he threatened the life of one of the kidnapped girls to try and force the Hood to leave.

 

“So you do know him”, the man said, his expression darkening into anger.

“If I do, I won’t tell you”, Felicity replied, putting on a brave act.

“I have friends in high places Ms. Smoak, they looked into the Arrow’s folder at the Starling City Police Department and your name popped up. You were brought in for questioning by a Detective Lance on suspicion of working with the vigilante but was later released. Your reaction to my brother’s name confirms my suspicion that you were involved. You will tell me who the Arrow is and believe me when I say I always get what I want, no matter what it takes”, the man spoke menacingly as he stalked closer towards her.

 

She watched in fear as he walked up to her, towering above her, “Last chance”.

Felicity swallowed and closed her eyes. “No”, she answered firmly, Oliver had trusted her with his secret and she could not break that trust even if it meant her death. She listened as he walked around her, tensed and waiting for him to do something.

_‘He will find me’,_ Felicity kept saying like a mantra in her head, trying to calm herself down but she couldn't stop her body from shivering from the cold and fear. She concentrated on her breathing. _‘Breath in, breath out, he will find me’._ Felicity was pulled to her feet and dragged across the room. She barely had time to register the tub of water she was forced in front of before the man gripped her ponytail tightly and submerged her head beneath the water.

 

Felicity tried to scream, to fight, struggling to get away from the water. She wriggled, sloshing the water over the edges of the tub, drenching the front of her dress. The water was freezing and her throat and lungs burned from lack of air. And then she was yanked back up, coughing and gasping for air. She was cold, wet and sobbing. She only managed to get in one gasp of air before her head was plunged back into icy water. She felt her head being pulled from the water once again. Her body sagged, unable to hold herself up by this point as her lungs sucked in the air it was desperate for a few moments ago.

“TELL ME WHO HE IS”, the man yelled angrily. She heard him take a deep breath before continuing on, “If you tell me his name, I will allow you to live”.

“No”, Felicity said, determined to take Oliver’s secret to her grave.

“Are you close with him? Does he care about you?” he whispered quietly into her ear. Felicity stayed quiet.

“Just as I thought. He will come after me to seek revenge for your death, and I will be waiting”.

 

Her head was pushed under the water for a third time, and she knew this was it. She was never going to see Oliver or Diggle again. Felicity squeezed her eyes shut, her thoughts flicking through images and thoughts of her boys. Those nights spent together in the Arrow cave, her hacking on her computer while listening to them sparring. She thinks about Oliver on the salmon ladder. She thinks about how much she loves him and how much she regrets not telling him she loves him. She could feel the darkness consuming her, pulling her under. The fight had left her. She felt water sliding down her throat and filling her lungs as her body attempted to gasp for air and her consciousness slipped away. 

 

Chapter two coming soon! 


	2. Finding Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast plans are forgotten when Oliver and Diggle discover Felicity is missing. Will they get to her in time?

Oliver strolled out the door and watched with amusement as Diggle’s eyebrows rose, surprised by his punctuality. The usually late billionaire playboy was up extra early this morning, with plans to surprise his blonde IT girl and black driver with breakfast. Felicity usually gets to the office around 8am so Oliver ensured he was up and ready to go by 7am to make it to her apartment before she left for work.

Smirking at Diggle, he climbed into the back seat of the car and watched as Diggle slid into the driver’s seat.

“Queen Consolidated?” Diggle asked as he peered at him through the rear view mirror.

“No, Felicity’s, please Diggle. I’d like to take you both out for breakfast”, Oliver instructed. He could see Diggle’s eyes crinkle slightly in the mirror as a grin broke out across his face, before shifting the car into gear and accelerating out of the gate.

 

On the drive to her apartment, his thoughts drifted to the woman he considered the light he clung to in the darkness that surrounded him. Without her, the darkness would suffocate him. Felicity made him a better man, her belief in him pushing him to be the hero she saw. He wanted nothing more than to be with her in every way but his fear of her getting hurt had kept him from making his move. He needed Felicity in his life and the thought of her getting hurt because of him, of losing her from his life, sent a shiver up his spine. He needed her in his life, but he needed to keep his distance to protect her from those who wanted to harm him or the Arrow. Her friendship and continued role in his life was too valuable to risk taking it to the next step, even if it was obvious from the accidental sexual innuendos she let slip while rambling, showing him that his feelings were reciprocated.

 

He thinks back to the dream he’d had this morning, starring the blonde IT girl. How it felt to have his hands sinking into her blonde locks, loosing himself in her bright blue eyes and how her soft pink lips felt against his. He remembers the soft moan she made when he pulled her body flush against his and wondered if she really sounds like that. Shaking his head, he tried to erase these thoughts from his mind or he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye. Peering out the window, he realised they were pulling up outside her apartment. He sighed happily as he saw her red mini cooper still here.

“Felicity?” Oliver yelled though the door. He had knocked twice now but there was no answer or sound of movement heard from the other side of the door.

“Here”, Diggle stepped around Oliver and inserted the spare key Felicity had given him in case of an emergency. They both froze as they took in the scene before them. The apartment had been ransacked. Items that were usually presented tidily around the room were scattered over the floor and furniture had been overturned. It looked as if someone had been searching for something. What were they were looking for? And where was Felicity?

 

Oliver, although appearing acting calm on the outside, was beginning to panic. A quick search of the apartment showed no Felicity and no clue to what her kidnapper was searching for, but Oliver was certain it involved him. His heart beat rose and horrifying scenarios flooded his mind as to what could have and might still happened to her.

“Oliver, you need to calm down”, Diggle spoke calmly, seeing right through Oliver’s calm exterior, “She needs us, she needs you and you won’t be much good to her if you let your emotions take control”. Oliver took a deep breath. Diggle was right, Felicity trusted him and he swore to himself in that moment that he will get her back. He will save her, no matter what. He closed his eyes and let his alter-ego, the Arrow take over, knowing he will work better and faster without his fear and anger taking control.

“Verdant, now”, Oliver stormed out of the apartment knowing Diggle had his back and like Oliver, he would stop at nothing to bring their girl home safely.

 

The trip to Foundry was silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Traffic was thankfully still quite light for this hour of the morning but Diggle still managed to break several road rules on the way back to the Foundry. The sooner they got there, the better.

“Digg, bring up the tracker in her earrings”, Oliver demanded as he pointed towards Felicity’s computers as they both ran into the lair. He found himself in front of the glass case containing the Arrow’s outfit and wasted no time in stripping off his suit, not caring that he was stripping in front of Diggle. His thoughts only on getting to Felicity fast. They had taken her which meant only one thing. They wanted information. If Felicity refused to share the information willingly, Oliver shuddered at what they might do to make her talk.

 

“Her tracker is located in an abandoned warehouse, about ten minutes from here”, Diggle’s voice broke the silence in the lair. Oliver, now dressed in his green leather, bound over and snatched a comm off the desk.

“Stay here and direct me where to go, I’ll take the bike”. Oliver didn't wait for a reply. He stormed out of the Foundry, jumped on his bike and followed Diggle’s directions through the comm.

 

The warehouse he found himself outside of was a small two story structure. Oliver found a fire escape ladder on the side of the building and felt this was his best entrance point. Climbing the ladder in quick succession, he slipped silently through the window. His rage took over at the scene before him. Felicity was wriggling and fighting as a man held her head inside a tub of water. He notched an arrow and fired it, the arrow piercing straight through the man’s heart, the man was dead before he hit the ground. Oliver jumped from the where he was perched and rolled forwards as he landed before sprinting to Felicity who was lying still, her face still submerged in the water. Diggle’s voice barely registered in his ear as he pulled her from the water. He cut the rope behind her back and lay her down carefully.

“She’s not breathing, Dig”, Oliver began panicking. 

“Give her CPR”, Diggle ordered through the comm and he broke into action. 

Oliver counted 30 compressions before dropping to give her two breaths. He continued on with CPR, his body going numb as his world came tumbling down around him. 

_I can’t lose you. Come back to me, please!’_ Oliver silently begged. 


	3. Safe and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has found Felicity, but will he be able to save her?
> 
> Third and final chapter in this story, enjoy!

Felicity’s body lurched forwards as all the water she had breathed in forced it way out of her lungs. She could feel hands on her, rolling her onto her side, supporting her as she coughed the water onto the floor in front of her. She knew who was with her without even opening her eyes. As soon as the coughing ceased, she was rolled back and arms were wrapped around her, hugging her tightly as his face nuzzled into her neck. Her lungs ached slightly as she sucked in large lungful’s of air

“Felicity”, she felt his lips moving against her neck, “I thought… I thought you were gone”.

Felicity, realising her hands had been cut free at some point, quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly to her.

“I’m here Oliver, I’m not going anywhere”, she whispered softly to him, “Oliver, can you please take me home?” She felt Oliver slip his arm underneath her knees intending to pick her up. 

"Wait, my glasses", Felicity realised they were no longer positioned on her nose. 

Oliver leant over to check the tub of water, assuming they must have fallen off while she was being held down in the water. He was correct and plucked them out of the tub, handing them to her. He stood up with her gathered in his arms and walked towards the exit. She wanted to ask him to let her walk but decided against it, letting him hold her to reassure himself that she was okay.

 

“Digg, how far away are you?” Puzzled, she looked at Oliver before realising Diggle was on the other side of his comm.

“He didn't come with you?” she inquired, surprised.

“I came on the bike, it was quicker. He stayed at the foundry directing me on the fastest way here…” Oliver went silent.

“Oliver, what is it?” her concern grew as she watched him closely.

“You stopped breathing”, his voice dropping to a whisper, “I had to give you CPR”. His eyes shut and his expression changed to one of pain.

“Oh… Thank you for saving me, although that’s not exactly how I imagined our first kiss, not that I have thought about kissing you… Ah who am I kidding, of course I've imagined kissing you, what girl hasn't”, Felicity rambled. Oliver chuckled quietly as he leant forward, pressing a light kiss on her forehead.

 

Felicity’s body began to shiver, she was cold and her dress was wet. The car pulled up and Oliver bundled her into the back seat.

“Hey”, Oliver placed his hand against her cheek softly, “you need to take that dress off. It will only make you colder, Digg brought some of my track pants and a hoodie for you to change into”, she looked where Oliver was pointing on the seat next to her.

“Thank you, Diggle”, she looked up, catching his eyes in the rear view mirror.

“Any time, Felicity”, came his reply.

Oliver turned to look out the window and Diggle looked forwards as he drove away, both of them giving her privacy to change.

 

Wriggling out of her dress, she realised her bra and panties were wet too. Blushing, she pulled them off and wrapped them in her dress so the boys wouldn't see them before quickly pulling on the track pants and hoodie. She still felt cold so after a moment of consideration, she climbed onto Oliver’s lap and curled herself into him.

“Sorry, I'm still cold”, she told him. She heard him chuckle and felt his arms wrap around her, snuggling her against him until they had arrived back at the foundry. The trip back to Verdant took a bit longer as morning traffic had built up and was inching forwards at a slow, steady pace.

Confused, she looked at Oliver. “Your apartment was trashed, I’d rather keep you close to me tonight anyway”, he shrugged.

They climbed out of the car and once Felicity had gathered her footing, Diggle circled her in his arms, squeezing tightly. Felicity reciprocated the hug. With both men on either side of her, the three of them made their way into Verdant and down into the secret lair.

 

“Felicity…” Diggle trailed off, obviously unsure how to word whatever it was he wanted to ask.

“You want to know why I was taken?” she guessed which was confirmed with a nod.

“He never told me his name, but he told me his brother’s name. David Williams”, her eyes darting from Diggle and Oliver, both recognising the name immediately.

“How did he work out you were involved with the Arrow?” Oliver asked, his concern and worry showing in his expression. If one person could find out, others certainly can.

“He said he knew someone that had access to the records the police have on the Arrow, I was taken in for questioning just before the undertaking by the detective when he realised I was working with you so there must be some record of that somewhere”, Felicity explained.

She watched Oliver angrily pull out the blocked phone he used when he needed to talk with the detective. Felicity yawned softly, not wanting to listen to the conversation so she made her way over to the cot and curled up into the blankets. The scent of Oliver from the blankets calming her as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Felicity couldn't breathe. Water had surrounded her and was forcing its way down her throat. She thrashed around, trying to get out and away from the water but something was pulling her down. She was sinking.

“FELICITY”, Oliver’s voice dragged her back to consciousness. She sat up suddenly gasping for air. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she broke down. Oliver gathered her in his arms and held her till her she had calmed down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“I was drowning again, I tried to get out of the water but I just kept sinking”, she whimpered at the memory. Oliver slid down so they were lying together on the cot, he pulled the blankets up and snuggled her into him. She felt Oliver press his lips against her forehead and sighed into his chest.

 

 “Where is Digg?” she asked, not wanting to fall back to sleep out of fear of having another nightmare.

“Cleaning up the mess that was made in your apartment then taking the rest of the afternoon off, he mentioned spending time with Carly and AJ this afternoon”, Oliver answered.

“I don’t really want to go back to my apartment, I think I’ll look for a new place with better security”, Felicity thought out loud.

“Good, I don’t want you living there either, you can stay with me till you find a new place if you’d like”, he offered. Felicity moved her head so she could look at him.

“Thank you Oliver. That would be great, it shouldn't take me too long to find somewhere”, Felicity gratefully accepted his offer.

“You can stay for as long as you want”, he kissed her forehead again and they fell into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

 

“I love you, Oliver”, Felicity murmured, breaking the silence, “That was the last thing I thought about earlier before I blacked out. I thought I wasn't going to get the chance to tell you and it was the only thing in my life that I regretted. I know you don’t see me that way but I had to tell you”. She looked up, surprised to see Oliver’s eyes were shining brightly as a grin grew across his handsome face. She felt his hand slid into her hair as he leant forward, pressing his lips against hers. His tongue swiped across her lips, asking for entry which she happily gave. The kiss was slow and sensual, neither wanting it to end. Felicity loved every second of the kiss. How soft and gentle his lips were on hers and how his stubble lightly scratched against her skin. What she loved most, however was his taste, there was nothing quite like it and she knew she was addicted already. She wanted to kiss him morning, noon and night every day for the rest of her life. Their lips stayed joint together till the need for air became too much and they broke away, gasping.

 

“I love you too, I have for a long time but I was scared to tell you. You’re my light, Felicity and when I thought I had lost you earlier”, he shuddered at the memory, “I felt dead inside”. He leant forward and plastered another small kiss on her lip before resting his forehead against hers. Felicity yawned softly.

“Sleep, Felicity. I’ll keep you safe”, he promised. She allowed herself to drift back to sleep, knowing he was telling the truth. He was there for her every night, cuddling and calming her whenever her nightmares returned. 


End file.
